O que você vê?
by NelsonF
Summary: Harry anda inquieto com os constantes desaparecimentos de Draco e decide segui-lo. O que será que ele encontra?


Primeira fic que eu escrevi sobre o assunto, sinto até meio encabulado de postar ela aqui SHAHSAHSAH . Então, escrevi como uma troca para a Luuv (feliz por ter aparecido?), ela me daria uma fic de Bellatrix shippando a Narcisa. Estranho? É, mas me gusta!

Anyway, espero que gostem, porque foi sofrido escrever. Reviews?

* * *

><p>E lá estava ele novamente a sorrir ao lado de seus amigos. Draco observava a mesa da Grifinória com extrema atenção, entretanto esta estava direcionada para nada mais do que uma única pessoa, o moreno que a seis anos, recusara-lhe a amizade. O loiro desde pequeno tivera enfiado em sua cabeça a pequena ilusão de que sempre teria tudo o que quisesse, não medindo meios para que o fizesse. Entretanto no momento, o que mais queria era inatingível, algo impossível, e este algo, ou melhor, alguém, era Harry Potter.<p>

Draco não gostava de perder, não em seu próprio jogo. O jogo que o moreno cismava em ignorar e criar suas prorpias regras, o jogo que Draco ainda faria-o jogar. Comia a contra gosto algo qualquer que apanhara na mesa, apenas para manter-se ocupado. Parte de si continuava a negar todos os impulsos que seu corpo sentia quando próximo de Potter, apesar de a outra parte de si querer mais do que qualquer coisa, ceder. Não pode deixar de escapar um suspiro impaciente, levantando-se da mesa logo em seguida, não conseguia simplesmente observar passivamente o moreno sorrir, não sem estar ao seu lado. Sua saída repentina acabara por chamar a atenção de alguns olhares curiosos, um dos quais Draco faria de tudo para conseguir.

— Lá vai ele de novo. — Sussurrou Harry a Hermione que sentava-se ao seu lado. Já havia tornado-se constante o garoto perder suas noites de sono nas falhas tentativas de imaginar o destino tomado por Draco todas as vezes que distanciava-se do resto dos alunos.

— Harry, por que está tão obcecado por isto? — Respondeu rispidamente sem sequer guiar o olhar para o loiro. Já havia tempos que era importunada com o mesmo assunto, que para ela, era irrelevante. Harry soltara um pigarro irritado, não pela reação da amiga, e sim por simplesmente não ter a resposta. Seus olhos ainda seguiam o loiro pelo salão, e não tardou para que este saísse de seu campo de visão. Nos primeiros instantes simplesmente tentara aquietar-se, ignorar e seguir com seu jantar, entretanto a curiosidade corroia-lhe o interior.

Estava inquieto, e sabia muitíssimo bem de que não iria aquietar-se até que sua duvida fosse sanada. Levantou-se abruptamente, dirigindo-se em passos apressados até a saída do salão.

A sala já lhe era muitíssima conhecida, e por mais que prometesse a si mesmo que não tornaria a voltar, ali estava ele novamente. Finalmente cessara sua caminhada dentre o mar de objetos, parando em frente a um em especial. Este era um espelho magnífico, tão alto que chegava a tocar o teto da sala, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Havia uma inscrição entalhada no alto: _"Erised stra_ _ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_, a qual Draco conhecia, e bem, o significado.

Fixara atentamente o olhar na área espelhada. No inicio, nada além de seu próprio reflexo aparecera, entretanto instantes depois outra silhueta passou a formar-se. Tinha estrutura baixa, cabelos negros extremamente arrepiados, e os olhos verdes cintilavam atrás do par de óculos redondos. O loiro esboçara um curto sorriso torto, e este também fora reproduzido por seu reflexo. Não tardou para que as figuras passassem a se beijar, um beijo livre de qualquer ternura, e repleto de luxúria e desejo. Estava absorto em seus delírios. Talvez simplesmente a perguntar-se se o que lhe era refletido no espelho realmente viraria a acontecer.

Harry observava, escondido atrás de uma grande pilha de livros e exemplares de revistas antigos. A mente a trabalhar na procura da razão do porque Malfoy estar ali a frente do espelho, ou melhor, o que lhe era refletido quando se via neste?

A imaginação dava-lhe as mais diversas respostas, apesar de sua curiosidade não aquietar-se somente com suposições. Andava em passos lentos e sem ruídos,até que chegara atrás do loiro, postando-se atrás deste.

— O que você vê? — A voz rouca cortara o silencio, e Draco sentiu suas entranhas escaldarem. Um leve arrepio percorreu-lhe todo o corpo, eriçando-lhe os pêlos da nuca, lugar onde a respiração do moreno batia. Não respondera de imediato, mas não se seguraria mais.

— Você. — Sussurrou em resposta. Harry ficara estático por um momento. _Ele _era o desejo de Malfoy? Fora por ele que o loiro distanciava-se dos demais? Não pode conter um curto sorriso, não de zombaria como era exibido na maioria dos 'encontros' com o sonserino, e sim de satisfação. Antes que pudesse responder mais algo, as mãos longas e ossudas de Draco seguraram-lhe o queixo. Num primeiro instante, hesitou. Mas logo cedeu.

Os olhos de verde intenso encontraram os acinzentados, e por fim, ambos se fecharam. A distancia diminuindo-se pouco a pouco, até que tornasse nula. Os narizes encostando-se , já sendo possível sentir a respiração um do outro. Até que por fim, os lábios tocaram. Um beijo tímido e repleto de incerteza, que nos instantes seguinte tornou-se algo feroz e desejoso.

Diz-se que o homem mais feliz do mundo poderia utilizar do Espelho de Ojesed com um espelho normal que nada mais além de seu próprio reflexo veria, e naquele momento, Draco o poderia fazer.


End file.
